


The Misadventures of Aloha

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Kid!Aloha, Plushies, he makes lemonade with them, headcanons will appear, it’s that time again for more of kid aloha, theres going to be a lot more characters this time, this happens after chapter 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: [This is a continuation after chapter 7 from my story The day Aloha became small. I advise reading that first to know everything]It’s been a week ever since Aloha made a wish to be a child again with no way of turning back. Join Army, Mask and Skull with their time of taking care of Aloha, and with him meeting everyone in this whole new story!





	1. Chapter 1

Morning came as Skull sat up, rubbing his eyes. Where was he again? Skull thought about it until he remembered the events of yesterday and Aloha. Speaking of Aloha, was he back to normal?

The first thing he checked was Aloha, seeing he hadn't changed back to normal at all. He was still a child, much to Skull’s surprise. Would Aloha be able to change back to normal? He decided to ask Army about it as he left Aloha’s room and to the living room where he saw Army getting up from the chair. “Skull, you’re up early” Army said as Skull silently hummed, Army walking towards him. “Is Aloha-“

“Masky~! Masky, wake up!” A voice behind them said, as they turned to see Aloha trying to wake up Mask, who was still sleeping on the couch.

“So he didn’t change back to normal at all?” Army asked, his hand to his chin. He didn’t think wishes would be that strong! But the question is what are they going to do now? They can’t really do any turf wars seeing Aloha is out of the question, not to mention his team doesn’t know about this. His team. Army just realized a huge problem, seeing how Aloha always had time to hang out with his own team. If they come here, what would they say?

“Uuuuugh, I’m up. I’m up” Mask groggily said, sitting up from the couch, yawning as Aloha cheered. “Yay~! Mask finally wakes up!” Aloha said as he climbed onto the couch. Mask took one look at Aloha and to the other two, before asking, “he didn’t change back?” Aloha look at them confused as Army and Skull shook his head. Army was about to ask what he should make for breakfast until the front door knob started to turn and open. “Yo Aloha~! Why haven’t you replied to my-“ Snorkel came in and stop mid-sentence as he saw Army, Mask and Skull with a child who look so much like..

“Uwaa! Snorkel grew tall!” Aloha exclaimed, getting off the couch and towards Snorkel. “Woah! What happened to you Aloha?!” Snorkel exclaimed as Aloha look at his curiously. The other three look at him surprised. “H-How does he know who you are?! He didn’t even know who we were!” Army replied as Snorkel gave him a look.

“Well, we did know each other when we were six though we didn’t become good friends until we were ten” Snorkel replied as he watched Aloha nibble on a cookie Skull gave him, “though how did this happen? You three didn’t do something to him, right? Cause I swear I’ll-“

“We didn’t do anything!” Army quickly replied, getting a glare from Snorkel. “As if I’m going to believe you, you curry loving i-“

“Snorkel! Don’t be mean!” Aloha pouted as Snorkel shrugged, patting Aloha on his head. “Sorry man, but they shouldn’t have kept this from me” Snorkel replied as Aloha made a small ‘oh’. “Anyways, so why would you keep this a secret?” Snorkel asked, leaning against the wall as Aloha followed, wondering how Snorkel became tall. “To begin, we found him like this a week ago” Army started as the other two nodded, “he didn’t know who we were or anything. We didn’t know what to do either and tried to figure something out. Though it didn’t stop him for Safari and Rider finding out.”

“A week...and you didn’t even consider about this with his friends?” Snorkel spat, glaring at the orange inkling. “Hoooow on eaaarth would we knoow you knew him!” Mask spat back as the two glared at each other before Aloha spoke up.

“I’m hungry..”

“That’s right! We need to do something about breakfast!” Army quickly said, breaking up the stare down as Skull picked up Aloha. “Can we have pancakes?” Aloha asked, as Army agreed. “Yes, of course Aloha.”

“Oh! And can Snorkel stay for breakfast too~?” Aloha added as the four look at each other. “Of course I can stay Aloha~! There’s no way I would miss this out.” Snorkel replied as Mask sighed.

Breakfast was quickly made as the five sat around the table eating. “So..what are you guys going to do now? Everyone needs to know about this” Snorkel asked, eating his syrup drenched pancakes. “Yes we know, though we don’t know who to start with or how everyone is going to react.” Army replied as Snorkel thought about it. “Didn’t you say something about Rider and that one squid..umm Safari? What about them?” Snorkel asked.

“Well Rider scared him at first, but he seemed to got used to him the second time and Safari.” Snorkel noticed the rather angry looks on their faces. “Let me guess, he did somethin’” Snorkel replied as Army nodded. “Indeed, though Aloha’s afraid of him.” Snorkel look surprised as Aloha did look scared. “Guess I’ll have to pay him a visit huh?” Snorkel replied, before finishing his pancakes. “Well it’s time for me to take my leave” Snorkel said, putting his dish into the sink, “I’ll see you soon, buddy.” Just as Snorkel was about to take his leave he turned to face the other three. “Good luck with him and making sure everyone knows ‘bout this~”


	2. Let’s make Lemonade!

“Army? Can we sell lemonade?”

That was the question Aloha asked him as Army looked at the child next to him. “Why do you want to sell lemonade, Aloha?” Army asked as Aloha thought about it. “Ummm I wanna get those squiddy plushes! The ones on the tv~!” He replied as Army look at him confused. What plush were he talking about? “Why do you want them? Army asked as Aloha swung around from side to side. “Ummm~ They look huggable!” Aloha replied with his answer, Army putting down his manual. “And you want to sell lemonade to buy them?” Army asked as Aloha nodded, making him sigh. He didn’t even know how to make lemonade! 

A quick search up help Army figure out what they needed to make lemonade, finding the lemons and sugar. Right when he was about to cut the lemons, Skull came to the kitchen. “What are you doing, Army?” Skull asked, scaring Army and catching Aloha’s attention. “Skull~!” Aloha climbed down the step stool and running towards him, “we’re making lemonade~!” Lemonade? It was the sugar Skull noticed, and right before Skull could do anything, Army spoke up.

“Skull, don’t take all the sugar either. You wouldn’t want Aloha to be sad, right?” Army said as Skull look at Aloha, who’s smiling up to him curiously. Skull shook his head no. He didn’t want to be the one to make Aloha cry, as he patted the child’s head, getting a smile in return. “Is Skull gonna help~?” Aloha asked, Skull nodding his head. “Yes, I am.”

Aloha cheered, happy Skull was going to help as well. While Army and Skull helped make the lemonade with Aloha, Mask took the job of fixing the table, being mindful of Aloha’s artwork this time. Thirty minutes passed as everything was set up outside, Aloha squealed. “Wow~!” Aloha couldn’t wait to get those plushies now! “Aloha” Army’s voice caught his attention as the child look up. “I need to get a few things at the store while Skull needs to do something. We’ll be back soon, but Mask is going to watch you?” Army told Aloha as he nodded, his small hands patting the table. “Okay~” Aloha replied, sitting down on the small chair they put out.

Aloha soon became bored, even after selling a few cups of lemonade. Army and Skull haven’t returned yet and he didn’t want to bother Mask right now. Now that he thought about it, Mask was pretty quiet during his sales. Just as he was about to check on Mask, two figures came close to his stand.

“Awww Pearlie look!” A voice spoke as Aloha look up seeing two figures coming up to him, an inkling and what he thinks is an octoling. “Isn’t he adorable?

“Hiya~ Would you like to buy some lemonade?” Aloha asked as Marina squealed. “Of course we can, right Pearlie?” The inkling, which Aloha assumes is Pearlie, “Of course we can, ‘Rina! It’s pretty hot out here after all” ‘Pearlie’ said, before turning her gaze to the kid in front of her, “Yo! How much for two lemonades, kid?” Aloha thought about it before giving his answer. “Ummm it's only 50 coins!”

“Wow only that much? What are you doing kid?” Pearl asked as Aloha patted the table. “It’s for squiddy plushies! They remind me of my friends~” Aloha replied with a bright smile. “Oh is that so?” Pearl asked before looking at Marina before leaving a lot of extra cash. “Good luck on your goal kid!” Pearl said as she and Marina waved goodbye and head off, Aloha looking at how much he has. “Wow~! I can get those now!”

“Ugh, don't tell me those idiots lost you again” a voice spoke, Aloha recognizing who it belongs to. “Uwaa! It’s Rider!” Aloha pointed out, getting a small tsk in return. “What are you even doing right now?” Rider questioned as Aloha hummed. “I’m selling lemonade!” Aloha answered, patting both of his hands on the table, “does Rider want to buy lemonade?” Rider seemed taken aback by this as he slowly nodded paying for his cup, taking a sip before he asked his question. “Where are the others?”

“Army went to the store real quick! Skull needed to do something! And Masky is..Masky is..” Aloha started before he noticed Mask wasn’t nearby. Where did Mask go? “I dunno where he went!” Rider wanted to slap himself. “Man those idiots still-“ Rider mumbled, before looking back at Aloha. “Why is it you wanted to sell lemonade?” Rider asked as Aloha drummed his hands on the table. “For squiddy plushies~!” Aloha cheerfully smiled, Rider giving him a look. “You mean those squid plush that act like cushions?” Rider replied as Aloha nodded. “Mmhm~! I’ll be okay Rider! I could throw the lemonade and run!”

“You’ll get lost if you’ll run” Rider reminded him, making Aloha gasp. “Oh! I don’t want that!” Aloha replied, remember the time he got lost. Rider had no clue what to do now. He assumed Mask was supposed to watch Aloha, seeing Aloha had no clue where he went. Just as he was about to ask Aloha something else, a familiar cyan inking came walking down the sidewalk. “Masky~!” Aloha waved as Mask walked to his stand. “And where were you?” Rider demanded, Mask getting annoyed by his presence. “Noooone of yoour business!” Mask replied before turning to look at Aloha.

“Looook Aloha” Mask said, holding four bags with something in it, piping the child’s interest. “Ooooh! What is it! What is it?” Aloha asked curiously. What were in the bags Mask was holding? He got his answer as his eyes widen, seeing the four plushies he wanted to get taken out of the bags. “Why don’t we go baaack inside?” Mask asked putting the plushies back in the bags, Aloha nodding excitedly as he waved goodbye to Rider, carrying the remainder cups and the earnings while Mask took the pitcher of lemonade.

The two were waiting for Army and Skull to return, Aloha playing with the plushies while Mask look through his phone. Soon enough, Army returned, holding different bags before he closed the door. “The line was so long!” Army said, putting the groceries before putting them all on the table. “Sorry I took so long! I needed to get some-“ Army stop, looking at the three squid plush around Aloha while he was holding one of them. “How did you get these?” Army asked, Mask looking over with a shrug. “Who knooows?” Mask went back on his phone while Aloha decided to draw, Army noticing one person was missing. “Where’s Skull?” He asked as the two had no clue where he was. That was until the front door opened, Skull entering with something. “And where were you?” Army asked as Skull closed the door, locking it.

“I went to get this” Skull said, holding up a squid plush. “Isn’t that based on the old special, Kraken?” Army asked, Skull nodding. Aloha soon saw what Skull was holding as he got up from  
the floor and ran to Skull. “Oooh! It looks soft! Can I pet it? Can I, Can I~?” Aloha’s eyes sparkled, as he tiptoed by Skull, Skull nodding. He sat on his knees letting Aloha pet the kraken plush, his eyes gleaming. “It so soft! It almost looks like you!” Aloha said, smiling. Skull decided to put the plush down next to the others and Aloha went back to drawing, Army deciding to make a snack for everyone.

An hour passed when Aloha soon fell asleep, sleeping by the kraken plush while holding one of the four plushies nearby. “I didn’t expect him to fall asleep on the floor” Army said with a sigh, picking up the sleeping child, going to his room to lay him down on the bed, Skull carrying the plushies and laying them on the floor. They returned back to the living room, only to see Mask passed out on the couch. “Why was he even tired? It’s not tiring just to keep an eye out” Army sighed, Skull not knowing the reason either. Army decided to clean up while Skull sat on a chair, his mind wandering off.

It was until late at night when a package was delivered to them, Skull and Army confused on what it was. They don’t remember ordering anything but it was delivered to Aloha’s house. Curious, they opened the package seeing two plushies. A white pink squid and a green and light brown octopus with a little note ‘For the lil pink kid’. “Who sent these?” Skull asked as Army looked for a name but found two strange names. “A MC Princess and DJ Hyperfresh? Not sure who they are, but maybe Aloha would love these when he’s awake in the morning” Army replied before putting the plushies in Aloha’s room quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mask actually left to do some Salmon Run then to the arcade to get the plushies Karin the ufo catcher.


	3. Pudding

Skull was beyond angry.

Army just had to throw away his pudding, the one he waited for so long to try out. The one pudding he waited for to come around again.

Now it’s gone and in the trash, like yesterday’s garbage. Or today’s garbage. And Skull hated it. “Ah, Skull. Could you help me with making breakfast?” He heard Army say but didn’t reply to him. Rather, Skull gave him a terrifying glare causing Army to scoot back a bit. “W-What?” Army dared to ask, Skull giving him a gruff. “You know what you did” Skull said before leaving the house in anger. 

“Uuuugh what happened this time?” Mask grumbled, awake from the door slamming. “I don’t know what his problem is! He was angry all of a sudden!” Army was annoyed. What was Skull’s problem anyways? That was when he was about to throw something away, he look in the trash can. “Oh no.”

“Whaaaat?” Mask asked annoyed, “Aloooooha is going to wake up soooon and see he’s missing-“ Mask couldn’t finish his before Army cut him off. “I messed up big time.” Mask gave Army a confused look. “Haaaaaa? What do yoooou mean?” Army paled a bit before giving Mask his answer. “I threw his pudding away.”

“That’s the duuuumbest reason to get mad” Mask rolled his eyes, just as Aloha came out of his room, rubbing his eyes. “Aloha” Army said, as Aloha look at him sleepily, “Mask and I are going to be right back, okay? Skull left and we’re going to bring him back.” Army said, as the child nodded, Army leaving him some crayons and paper before leaving with Mask.

“Where can he be!” Army was frustrated, looking all over for Skull, Mask trailing behind. “How should I know? You two aren’t my concern!” Mask complained, Army thinking. Where could Skull be?! That was, until he looked up at a tower, seeing a familiar purple inkling. “Skull! There you are!” Army called out, getting a glare in return. No, he shouldn’t be scared right now! “Come down already! We shouldn’t be missing breakfast!” Army said, but that didn’t make Skull come down. “Then we have to use him” Army decided, making Mask raise his eyebrow. “Whoooo?” He asked, as Army gave his answer. “Go get Aloha, while I still try to get Skull down.” 

Aloha was drawing, wondering where everyone went. Army did told him to wait in the living room while he and Mask went to find Skull. Where was Skull anyways? He didn’t see him when he woke up after all. “Are you hiding Skull?” Aloha called out, but got no answer. Suddenly, the front door opened with Mask quickly looking around, catching Aloha’s attention. “Ah! Masky shouldn’t be slamming doors open~!” Aloha spoke, getting Mask’s attention. “There yoooou are! Come oooon!” Mask ignored what Aloha said picking up the child before heading out, closing the door on his way out.

“You’re being irrational, Skull!” Army yelled out before silencing after getting a glare in return. There was no way he was going to forgive Army. That was until Mask came back, holding someone in his arms. “Ah! Skull~!”

Skull figured out what they were planning once he saw Aloha, his curious eyes looking right at him. “Masky? What is Skull doing up there?” Aloha asked, as he was put down on the ground. “Skull doesn’t waaaant to come down” Mask replied, Aloha looking confused. “Skuuuull~!” Aloha yelled out, jumping up. Skull was about to consider going down, until he remembered what Army did making him more angry. 

That was until Aloha started to climb a bit, making all three of them have a surge of panic.

“No Aloha! Don’t get yourself hurt!” Army panicked, picking Aloha off. “But Skull?” Aloha pouted as he was placed back on the ground. “Why isn’t he coming down?” Aloha asked getting looks from the two. “He doesn’t want to come down, Aloha.”

What did Army mean Skull wasn’t coming down? They wouldn’t even let him climb that tower to get to him. “Skuuull!” Aloha called out again, only to get ignored by him. Did Skull not like him anymore? “Dang, and I thought that would work” Army said, trying to think of something while Mask silently agreed only to be snapped out of their thoughts to small sniffles. Turning to the small child, they paled as tears fell from Aloha’s eyes, his mouth trembling before he started to wail. “Aloha?! What’s wrong?” Army asked, Aloha sniffling between cries. “S-Skull hates me!”

And that hit Skull hard.

Did Aloha really think that?

“N-Nooooo! He doesn’t!” Mask replied, as the two tried to calm Aloha down.

They didn’t even notice Skull came down as he picked up Aloha, feeling his small hands grab his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Aloha” Skull muttered out, but that didn’t cease Aloha’s crying. “S-Skull hates me!” 

“No, I don’t hate you, Aloha,'' Skull replied, rubbing the child’s back, “I’m angry at Army.” He heard Aloha sniff, “b-but why weren’t you coming down?” Aloha asked between sniffs, Skull patting his head. “Army did something bad that made me angry, that’s all.” Skull sighed, hearing Aloha asked what he did. “He threw away my pudding, Aloha.”

“Ah! Army shouldn’t throw pudding away!” Aloha said, making Skull smile a little. “He shouldn’t. That’s why he’s going to buy a new one, right?” Skull said, Army feeling a bit threatened. “A-Alright! I’ll buy a pudding! What do you want?” 

“Pudding?” Aloha was confused, before he decided his answer. “Giga Pudding!”

“Aloha, you can’t-“ Army went silent after seeing the glare Skull was giving him. “O-Okay..we’ll get giga pudding.”

An hour passed, Aloha looking excitedly at the two giant puddings.”Lookie Skull~! Look how giant they are~!” Skull couldn’t agree more, happy it’s before dinner.

“His lunch is gooooing to be ruined” Mask sighed, watching Aloha and Skull eat their pudding, “annnd I thought I would be a baaad example.” Skull ignored him, seeing Aloha was happy again.


	4. Hide n seek

Rain softly plattered on the windows, Army was cooking lunch for the four of them before Mask’s annoyed voice broke through the silence. “Uuuuugh, when is it gooooing to stop raaaaaining” Mask grumbled, Army turning away from the stove. “The news said in a week or so, but it’s better to stay in so Aloha won’t get hurt wanting to play on the playground” Army sigh, turning his gaze to Aloha, who was drawing on some paper. “He’s suuuuuch a handfuuul” Mask replied, before going back to his game. Skull soon entered the living room, rubbing his eyes a bit, Army taking notice. 

“You’re finally up?” Army said, getting Aloha’s attention. “Skull’s up~! Skull’s up~!” Aloha said, jumping off from his seat, running over to Skull happily, “Skull missed breakfast!” Skull saw Aloha pouting, before he picked him up. “Sorry Aloha” Skull apologized as Aloha pulled on his sleeve. “Can we play?”

“Aloha, Skull just woke up” Army reminded Aloha, getting a small pout, “give him some time.”

“Okay..” Aloha replied once he was put down, just as Army put down plates for lunch. Everything was quiet as the four started eating, before Skull asked a question. “What do you want to play, Aloha?” Skull asked, piping the child's interest.

“Ummm~ Hide n Seek!” Aloha replies, a smile appearing on his face, “Masky can be it~!”

“Hyuk?! Why meeee?!” Mask had said, Aloha giggling. “Because Masky is a deep sleeper!”

Soon lunch was finished, Mask was already counting as the three went to hide. “28….29..30” Mask lazily turned, and went looking, already finding Army in an instance. “H-How! I thought I had everything written down correctly for this and-”

“Army, this is hide n seeeek” Mask replied before he went looking for the other two. Looking through the guest room, Mask noticed the curtain was a bit different. Moving the curtain, he found Skull which leaves just Aloha to be found.

‘Now where could the child be’ Mask thought to himself as he entered Aloha’s room, looking everywhere.

“Aloha? Where are you?” Mask said, checking underneath the bed. ‘Where could that child be!’ Mask thought, looking through everywhere he could think, before going through the closet. Mask started to freak out, unable to find Aloha before going out where Skull and Army were waiting. “I caaaaaan’t find him!”

“You can’t find him?!” Army panicked, before joining in to find Aloha. Army couldn’t even find him either before panic started to rise even more. “Do you think he went outside?!” Both Army and Mask look at each other, about to bolt out the door before Skull stops them.

“I found him” Skull said, holding what the two assumed was a smaller plush, but Aloha in squid form. “He can go in his squid form?!” Army exclaimed, just as Aloha went back to his normal form. “I saw Masky do that~! So I wanted to try~!” Aloha giggled just as Skull put him down.

“Even as a child, you still amaze us” Army sighed, getting a confused look from Aloha. “What do you mean?” Aloha asked, looking up at Army, tilting his head. “Nothing Aloha” Army gave him a small smile. “Oh, okay!” Aloha replies back, sitting on the couch, thinking before getting an idea.

“Let's play something else!”


	5. Nightmares

Mask sighed, wondering why he had to watch Aloha by himself. He had better things to do after all!

Not that it mattered anyways. It's been pouring down rain for two days now, something Mask deemed annoying. He knew his allergies would get much worse after the rain ends, another thing that annoys him.

“Aloooooha, it's time for beeed!” Mask grumbled, Aloha giving the cyan inkling a pout. “Masky! I don't want to sleep!” Aloha pouted, holding one of his squid plushies close to him. “Plus we didn't have dinner Masky!”

Well, that wasn't a lie, but what was he supposed to do? He didn't have much cooking experience, that was until he remembered the containers Army left in the fridge. He could just reheat those! As he read the notes Army left, Mask heated up what Army left them to eat.

What he didn't like was the silence Aloha was giving off as they ate. Maybe he showed too much disinterest in talking with him, as Aloha always seemed to talk to both Army and Skull. Not that he didn't have much to talk about. He didn't know what to even talk about! A soft groan wondering why he was here again, he soon heard Aloha spoke up.

“Mask? When will it stop raining?” Aloha asked, before Mask gave out a soft sigh. “Neeeext weeek” he gave his answer, before he was about to get up, Aloha spoke out again. “Will Masky be okay? Army told me Masky gets really bad allergies called..hay fever..?”

'Army, you-’ Mask silently cursed the orange inkling, before noticing Aloha was still looking at him which he hoped wasn't concern. “I'll be fiiiine” Mask grumbled, poking at his food with his fork before he noticed Aloha didn't look away. “Whaaaat is it now?” Mask demanded from the child before Aloha giggled. “Masky has sharp teeth!”

Once Mask tiredly put Aloha to bed, he plopped on the guest bed, sighing annoyingly. Why did Army give him the task to watch him? Why not Diver or even Rider who lives nearby? Not that he could complain, seeing Aloha didn't bother him too much. Going on his phone, he started to play a few games, hearing thunder rumble out in the distance. Not that it really mattered before hearing the thunder hit too closely, rumbling the house, lights flickering a bit.

It was the flicker of light that scared Mask, hearing a rumble of thunder out in the distance. That wasn't a good sign at all before he got up to check on Aloha. Heading towards Aloha’s room, panic filled him seeing Aloha wasn't in bed. He didn't know where he went! “Alooooooha?!” Mask called out, checking the closet and plushies before deciding to check under the bed. Looking, he noticed a shadow in the darkness shaking a bit.

“Aloooha..?” Mask reached under the bed, pulling the shaking squid from underneath as Aloha changed back, looking scared as ever. “Are you okaaay?” Mask asked, a bit concerned as Aloha shook his head.

“Did the thunder scaaare you?” Mask asked, Aloha shaking his head. If it wasn't the thunder then what could it have been? Did Aloha maybe have a nightmare? “Did you have a nightmaaaaare?” Aloha nodded, as Mask sighed. He knew he shouldn't leave Aloha alone now, or else he wouldn't be able to sleep.

“Let me get soooome pillows and a blanket” Mask sighed before he returned to the room he was staying at, taking the sheets and pillows off from the bed. He returned back to Aloha’s room, still seeing the child looking scared as ever. Placing the pillows on the floor, Mask only sighed, hearing thunder rumble way too close to his liking. If it wasn't really the thunder, then what type of nightmare did Aloha have? Looking up on the bed, he noticed Aloha went back to sleep as he sighed. He might as well get some sleep, soon nodding off.

The next morning, Mask woke up from soft pats hitting his back. “Masky! Masky, waaaake up!” He heard a voice spoke before he turned, seeing the happy child beaming at him. “Yay~! Masky finally wakes up~! Masky finally wakes up~!” Aloha cheered, as Mask slowly rose from the floor. Checking his phone, he saw the message both Army and Skull were coming soon. “Masky~! You're up~!” Aloha smiled, Mask patting his head. “Calm doooown. Skull and Army will be coming back soon” Mask told Aloha, which seemed to perk up the child. “They are? Yaaaay!” 

Getting up from the floor, Mask returned the sheet and pillows to the guest room, Mask decided to at least try to make breakfast. Something he actually knew how to make.

Pancakes.

Grabbing the ingredients he needed, he slowly made the batter as Aloha came into the kitchen, looking at him curiously. “Is Masky making pancakes?” Aloha asked as Mask nodded, getting more cheers. “Yaaay! Pancakes are great~!” Aloha smiled as Mask started pouring the batter in the frying pan, flipping them as Aloha watched in amazement.

Soon after breakfast was done, Aloha was laying on the floor coloring near by his plushies as Mask went on his phone, soon Army and Skull came inside.

“There's too much rain” Army grumbled, and Aloha perked up. “Hiii Skully! Hi Army!” Aloha waved, the two smiling. “Did Mask do a good job of watching you?” Army asked as Aloha nodded.

“Mmhm~!” Aloha smiled before he went back to drawing.


End file.
